justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Da Funk
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1996 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 (Classic) 2 (Sweat Mashup) |dg = / |mashup = Sweat Mashup |mode = Duet (Classic) Solo (Sweat Mashup) |pc = / / (Remake) |gc = Green/Red |lc = Instrumental |pictos = 39 (Classic) 67 (Mashup) |nowc = DaFunk DaFunkAR (Mashup) |audio = |image = JD3= |-|Remake= }}"Da Funk" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The dancers are both male robots. P1 P1 is a blue robot and with yellow and red highlights. P2 P2 is a yellow robot and with blue and turquoise highlights. During the first two Gold Moves, the coaches turn black, and white gears can be seen. In their remake, they seem to have become skinnier as the shading has been toned down. Dafunk coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Dafunk coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) dafunk_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) dafunk_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background The routine takes place in a factory with conveyor belts and several nuts and bolts, along with pieces of machinery. During the second last verse, moving pink and green stripes can be seen on the floor. At the beginning and the end, two hooks take pick up the deactivated dancers. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Punch the air beside you repeatedly. '''Gold Move 3: Lift your hands and then lower them. DaFunk jd3 wii gm 1.jpeg|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ( ) (Wii/PS3) DaFunk jd3 xbox360 gm 1.jpeg|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ( ) (Xbox 360) (the punch signs are in different colors) DaFunk jd3 gm 2.jpeg|Gold Move 3 ( ) dafunk jdnow gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 (Remake) dafunk jdnow gm 2.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) Dafunk gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Dafunk gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Sweat Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the Sweat Mashup: Gold Move 1: Pump your fists in the air. (Apache (Jump On It)) Gold Move 2: Put your right hand in the air. (I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’) Apache gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Dafuqmashupgm1ingame.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Feellikedancing jd3 gm 1.png|Gold Move 2 Dafuqmashupgm2ingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Sweat Mashup has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. Dancers *''I Was Made For Lovin’ You'' (Sweat) *''D.A.N.C.E.'' *''The Power '' *''Apache (Jump On It) ''GM1 *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Holiday'' *''Body Movin’'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' GM2 *''I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) Appearances in Mashups '' appears in the following Mashup: *''Baby Zouk'' Trivia *'' '' is the first song by Daft Punk in the series. *Most pictograms in the original routine have props that have the same colors as the coaches’ gloves and not the color of the pictogram (e.g.: P1 has a neon green glove and so do the arrows in his pictograms). This does not happen in the Wii and PS3 versions of or in the remake. **This is the first post- Duet routine where this happens. It is followed by Maru! Maru! Mori! Mori!, One Thing, and Friendly Phantom. *In a showreel uploaded to Vimeo, the coaches are seen in front of a different background, which consists of neon blue perpendicular lines on a black wall. *In the Mashup, She’s Got Me Dancing’s pictogram color is changed to a dark blue and The Power’s pictograms are much lighter. Besides, right when She’s Got Me Dancing’s part is finished, a green football shoe and a water bottle appear from the sides and get kicked away by the coach. *The Sweat Mashup is the only mashup in the entire series that does not repeat any dancers outside of the start and finish (in this case, I Was Made For Lovin’ You Sweat). However, most of the dancers in this mashup remain on screen longer than usual. **The same thing happens in Jump (For My Love)'s Sweat Mashup, but the dancer repeats at the middle and in the end. **This is also the first mashup in the entire series where no moves are used more than once, it's followed by You're On My Mind. *The Sweat Mashup has some cheering sounds and some voices screaming "1...2...3...4!" on Wii and PS3. *AI, the computer dancer that is automatically selected as one’s rival in the absence of a competitor in a Battle routine in , uses P1’s avatar. *The Friends section in the World Dance Floor menu in shows P2’s avatar. However, P2’s avatar was not obtainable until . *Eight beta pictograms can be found in the files. Gallery Game Files dafunk_jd3_cover_generic.png|'' '' Dafunk.jpg|'' '' (Remake) Dafunkmashup.png|'' '' (Mashup) dafunk_cover@2x.jpg| cover Dafunkjd4.png|P1 s avatar on DaFunkAvatar.png|P1 s avatar on 46.png|P1 s avatar on and later games Dafunkp00.png|P2 s avatar on and later games dafunkpictos.png|Pictograms Dafunk jd3 background.png|Background dafunkbackgroundelement.png|Background element In-Game Screenshots Dafunk jd3 menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Dafunk jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Promotional Images kzvJlBQ.png|Promotional coach (P1) Beta Elements Hhhhhjjkjk.png|Beta background dafunk beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 dafunk beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 dafunk beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 dafunk beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 dafunk beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 dafunk beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 dafunk beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 dafunk beta picto 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 Videos Official Music Video Daft Punk - Da Funk Teasers Da Funk - Gameplay Teaser (US) Da Funk - Gameplay Teaser Gameplays Da Funk - Just Dance 3 Da Funk (Sweat Mashup) - Just Dance 3 Extractions EXTRACT! Da Funk - Daft Punk Just Dance 3 Da Funk - Just Dance Now Extraction References Site Navigation de:Da Funk tr:Da Funk Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs by Daft Punk Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Sweat Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Unlockables